


desire

by mariafuckingcalavera



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: after the devil and the detective solve a case and put a villain behind bars, all they want is some time alone.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	desire

**Author's Note:**

> this was WAYYYY overdue HAHA sorry for the wait, for those who did! i hope you all like it!

"And what is it that you desire, love?" He implored curiously as he lay feather light kisses against her collarbone, his fingers wandering around her body, dancing playfully as she writhed slightly under his touch. His tongue ran over the hardened peaks of her breasts, swirling around the peaks, earning every single sharp inhalation and heavy breath that fell from her lips. Every brush of lips to skin set her body on fire, soothed by the cool air that blew around the room from the open window. The two were riding their euphoric highs on each other the whole night from their victory, celebrating after they placed a serial killer behind bars for life. One dangerous man off the streets, a truly evil man unable to hurt anyone for the rest of his days.

_"We should celebrate, detective,"_ he vaguely remembered suggesting as he touched her in all the places that would make her scream out in delight, his own mind hazy with his own desire as his blood flowed down south, his cock hardening at the sight of her.

_"How does dinner tonight sound, mhm?"_

_"Sounds great! Your place?"_

_"You read my mind, detective."_

He wasn't reading just her mind right now, he didn't have to read her mind to know the answer to his question and what she wanted from him. He delivered gladly, becoming responsible for the shocks of pleasure he sent up her spine. She could feel his smirk against the valley of her breasts as he meandered down to her ribs, the ridges of the muscles on her stomach. She could feel his smirk against her skin as he went painstakingly slower with every desperate movement she made to reach her climax.

After what felt like centuries, a cry of pleasure erupted from her lips when his tongue tasted her wetness, a slow, torturous drag of the tip of his tongue from the bottom to the top, an upward flick ruining any resolve she had left. Only he would treat her this good, treating her body like a shrine, the only oasis in the desert. The countless forgettable one night stands that disappeared when morning came all treated her differently, from responsibilities to outlets to bury their sorrow and hurt, but none had ever handled her body like she was divine, all-powerful, even though she was being fucked by the devil himself. The way his tongue swirled inside her, his lips kissing her wetness, leaving her slick and dripping, burning for more. How the devil himself sank to her knees before her.

No wonder he called 92 people in eight weeks a dry spell, no wonder they all remembered him by name.

She quivered under his tongue, her thighs tensing up as she felt her orgasm forming fast in her lower stomach for what must be at least the fourth time, creeping up to her ribs, her breasts in a tingling sensation. She grinded into Lucifer's mouth uncontrollably, hips shivering and trembling under his lips and tongue and that sinful look he gave her when he looked up into her eyes. 

One last move, one last flick of his tongue and a glisten of red in his eyes and she curled up like the strings of a violin before snapping, broken prayers and shattered moans of Lucifer's name falling from her lips as she shuddered and moaned, the both of them riding out her orgasm with his tongue as she pulled his hair up so her lips met his, attacking him in desperation and anticipation. She hummed with delight after she came down from the buzz of her violent orgasm, and the man above her chuckled fondly as he gazed into the oceans in her eyes, calm, darkened by lust as he let himself drift lower, leaving slow, lazy, sloppy open-mouthed kisses above her navel.

Sex, to Lucifer, was the perfect combination of a game and a dance without choreography. Something unexpected happens and then the atmosphere of the game takes over as every impulse flickers on and chases the objective, chasing for the electricity that danced down their spines. Free to the flow of the music, to the feeling of skin to skin contact and the choir of moans and growls of pleasure that filled the room, to the rhythm of heartbeats and how a sudden move can be all it took before you go spilling over the edge. Pure bliss striking every part of the body of the ethereal detective, her skin shining in the pale moonlight with a sheen of sweat and sex. She gasped in exaltation, indulging in every jolt of electricity that shot up her arms, her neck, her spine. Lucifer hummed in delight at her reactions when they happened, watching as the pleasure washing over her, covering every inch of skin there was, knowing there was more he could do, more to sex than people realized. It was all about the things he had thought about before, but also about constant change, loss of control. And she reminded him of that when she pulled away from him, and instead of getting up to leave, she crawled towards him, bending down until she was face to face with him. He stared into her eyes, darkened oceans filled with a sultry seduction, mischievous certainty as to her next actions, and he wanted in. He leaned up to kiss her, but she redirected his head until she was whispering in his ear.

"Get down on the bed, you won't regret it." He didn't even try to hide his shudder at her quiet whisper, how her dominating presence rendered him silent, obedient, anxiously and eagerly awaiting her next move. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of Chloe doing anything she wanted with him, and that was all the prompting he needed.

The more you submit, the more you win, after all.

Let every inch of your skin and every sense of your pleasure be judge and jury to what feels right, Hercules had sighed into his ear when he was just a young angel on his first rendezvous to Earth as King of Hell, Prince of Darkness. Even now, it stayed with him, every part of his body coming alive as Chloe's hands travelled down his body, moaning at the way her teeth caught his bottom lip just the way he liked it. Yes, this felt right, she felt right, her hands felt perfect as they brought his wrists up above his head, handcuffing them to the hook he kept above his bed for situations like these.

"Detective-" His next words were lost to him in a gasp, followed by a moan of pleasure as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth falling open at the feeling of the vibrator on his sensitive, throbbing cock. He didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect to feel the unusual buzzing sensation of a vibrator running down from the head of his cock to the shaft, he didn't expect to be so bloody close.

Chloe smirked as he moaned out loud again, using the opportunity to catch it in her mouth. She kissed him passionately, her tongue grazing his teeth before she travelled downwards like he did on her body. Every little peck and kiss and breath of air sent Lucifer spiralling, sucking the air of his lungs, ecstasy from her kisses to the vibrator wandering lightly around his cock leaving him panting, breathless.

"You like it when I do what I want to you?" She teased, and he could see the smile on her face as she feigned a lighthearted tone.

"Oh, fuck, detective, do what you want to me." He whimpered and pleaded, shuddering and panting under her, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when she took his hardened length in her cold hands, squeezing it lightly in addition to the vibrator. Chloe was a person that relied on her senses to tell her if something wasn't right, and everything about this felt more right than it ever had. She took a minute to stare at his tortured features, admiring the way he gasped broken versions of her name as she moved the vibrator to his chest, tracing her name, smirking with delight when he whimpered with pleasure.

"Anything?" She teased suggestively, the vibrator travelling down below his navel, and she looked up to see his utterly wrecked expression, his eyes shut, rolled up to his head, a delirious, open-mouthed smile permanent on his features, his normally perfect hair breaking free of the product and dripping with sweat and the scent of her sex from their earlier endeavours.

"Anything..." He panted underneath her, his tone pleading. She watched him unravel under her with her every movement until he was nothing but a panting mess writhing underneath her. Her centre stroked the length of his cock, coating it in her wetness, feeling his want underneath her and his hips bucked slightly at the action, every part of his resolve crumbling as he lay on the bed, his hands restrained, his cock throbbing, desperate for any kind of stimulation. But she wasn't done with him yet.

He was hopeless against her and he knew it the moment she stepped into his penthouse with that look in her eyes, he knew he was hers and hers alone. She said he could fuck other people whilst they were dating and he did, but only she could make him feel the way he did, only she could make him lose control so quickly even after he turned her into a writhing mess with nothing but his fingers, lips and tongue.

They both moaned in synchronisation as she sank down on his cock, Lucifer's eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hips stuttered slightly, his resolve chipping away with her every movement. Chloe felt it too, a smile coming to her face as she saw the mess under her. She was his undoing, he would unravel under her body, he knew he would come apart under the body of the goddess above him. He knew he would ascend higher and higher with every inch of pain and pleasure from the fall and tumble down entirely as her walls fluttered around his cock, and he welcomed it. There was no one else he would worship this way, no one else he would love like he loved her.

Chloe would never say no to hardcore fucking, when every party involved was aggressive, careless in their touch. But it was the slow, sensual, but passionate sex that she remembered more, treasured more. When every inch of their skin told a different story, every second filled with excitement, taking time to enjoy the hands and lips against their bodies instead of chasing the eventual release. She liked someone that took the time to care, and Lucifer was everything she'd ever desire and more.

"Chloe, you-" Lucifer started, but Chloe grabbed his balls, squeezing them slightly.

"Bloody hell, detective." He managed to hiss before his next words and thoughts were lost in his moans of ecstasy.

The truth is, Lucifer is no different. Throughout all the centuries he had visited, all the sex and the people he had them with, it was the slower, more intimate ones he preferred, that he remembered. Feeling the connection beyond their skin against his, beyond the hot breaths on every inch of skin his lips wrote his story on. Connection, that was the thing that set every inch of his being on fire, the thing that made every nerve light up like electricity.

And his connection with Chloe was like no other.

"Lucifer." She panted, barely able to gasp his name as a coil grew tighter and tighter in her lower stomach, her legs starting to tremble as she slowly lost control. 

"Chloe..." He gasped, and she shuddered slightly, a sudden breeze cooled down her body, looking down to see two pure white wings spread out before her, basking in the moonlight, each individual feather shining with all it's glory on his body. She saw them quiver and falter as she bounced up and down on his cock, twitching. She couldn't for the life of her remember why, but before she knew it, her hands were running in his soft feathers, and he let out a sound she could only describe as primal as his hips bucked violently under her, hitting her in that one spot that made her scream. He was close and she was to, she could feel it, but even in his haze came his painfully self-aware nature. His eyes fluttered open as he halted, and she felt her desire for him grow below her navel as he saw just how dark his eyes were, blown wide with lust, filled with every little thing he wanted to do with her, every little thing that would make her scream his name. He looked at the two appendages at his sides, before he huffed in irritation and smiled sheepishly.

"Apologies, love, allow me to-" He started, adjusting his stature so he could put away his wings, but she placed her hands on them, stopping him. 

"No, keep them out." She encouraged, and he stopped, looking up at her, confusion in his eyes. She bent down to capture his lips in between his lips, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed her back, her tongue exploring his mouth, tasting the remnants of herself on his lips. Her hands travelled up Lucifer's wings, fingertips dragging upwards to ruffle the feathers, each little tug and ruffle of his feathers shoving the air out of his lungs in a silent scream. She took it in, how his wings twitched when she touched here and there, how they shook and shuddered and stretched leaning into her touch, wanting more. Her hands stroked the strong bone that moved the wings, and he gasped and moaned out broken versions of her name in between gasps, whimpers and moans. She could feel his desire for release, knowing damn well he could break those handcuffs and shove her down on the bed, but he was doing this for her no matter how fast he fell. With her stroking his wings as she bounced on his cock, he was struggling to hold on, surrendering to her temptation.

"You like that, Lucifer? You like it when I do that?" She panted, her pace faster, irregular. Stars formed behind her eyelids and danced in her vision whenever he thrusted upwards to meet her, the sounds of skin against skin and moans of pleasure echoing through the walls.

"Chloe, you'll be the death of me." He sighed, melting into her touch, jelly underneath the featherlight touch of her fingertips on his wings. He looked up at her, at the sight of her body as she lost her resolve, giving in to her desires, her body shaking and shuddering as he thrusted up to match her tempo. 

"Fuck, Lucifer, I'm-" She barely managed to breathe out before she moaned again, but Lucifer got the message, repositioning himself under her, thrusting upwards harder, faster, anything she needed. He loved seeing her like this, giving in to her desires, desperate for release, hooded ocean blue eyes darkened with lust. He looked up at her quivering figure, chasing her release, her playful mood from earlier completely gone as she rode his cock violently, roughly. And with her hands stroking his wings, her bouncing on his cock, something in him snapped, unlocking something primal in him as he broke the handcuffs that chained his hands to the top of the bed. He attacked her lips, his hands travelling through her body as she moved above him, his hands guiding her up and down. He easily spun her around and lay her on the bed, the feathers of his wings brushing her body, driving her closer and closer over the edge.

"Tell me what you want." He huskily whispered in Chloe's ear as he pounded into her roughly, relentlessly, inching the air out of her lungs. Lucifer took the forgotten vibrator, bringing it to her clit, delighted at her whimpers in pleasure as her rhythm shattered like glass. He revelled in the sight of Chloe coming closer and closer to the edge, stumbling dangerously, tumbling closer to the edge as he hit every spot that made her cry out with pleasure, every spot that shot shivers up her spine.

"You."

Lucifer's hips snapped up at her words and that was all she needed to tumble over the edge, her muscles clenching and fluttering around his cock as euphoria washed over her in waves, a scream of pleasure erupting from her throat as she shook with her orgasm. He watched as she became undone under him, screams turning into whimpers, her hair sticking to her skin due to the remnants of tonight's events. Watching her unravel, seeing her blissed-out smile, that was Lucifer's own undoing. He gasped broken versions of her name alongside the strings of curses that fell from his lips as he came, his rhythm faltering as he chased his own orgasm. His wings fluttered uncontrollably above him, twitching, quivering. She touched his wings and that was all it took for his body to shudder jerkily, slowing to a still, wings growing taut as he came crashing down. 

"How's that for dessert?" He breathed, a loopy smile growing on Lucifer's face as he mustered the strength to get off her, the two still catching their breath. Chloe chuckled at his joke as she cuddled up to Lucifer's side, her head on his chest, hearing his slowing, steadying heartbeat.

"I think we ate more dessert than dinner." Chloe retorted, and Lucifer laughed to himself kissing the top of Chloe's head and pulling her in more closely. If this was what life with humanity had to offer him, he'd take it over heaven, over hell, over any other world. He'd do anything to make this moment of bliss last forever: the two of them blissed out of their minds, lying down on Lucifer's bed with empty plates lying on the living room table and a dumb smile on his face. At the end of the day, she was all he desired, and if he had her, he didn't need anyone else.


End file.
